Solo
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Abandonado y perdido en la oscuridad, Starscream lucha por conservar los últimos retazos de cordura. Fic breve acerca de cómo Starscream se pasó  o mejor dicho, fue arrastrado  al lado Decepticon en Tf: Energon.


**Solo**

Estaba solo. Completamente solo. Lo único que me rodeaba era aquel angustioso vacío, una nada negra como la más insondable oscuridad. Pero aquel vacío no estaba solo fuera, también estaba dentro de mí, ocupando un lugar en mi cpu donde debería estar mi pasado. Un pasado del que, por más que me esforzara, no recordaba nada... ni siquiera mi propio nombre. Lo primero que recordaba tras tener conciencia de que existía era aquel extraño ser verde de tres caras murmurando un nombre.

Starscream... así se empeñaban todos en llamarme, pero yo no reconocía ese nombre como mío.

Intuía que estaba tumbado bocaarriba, pero aquel sitio no tenía techo ni suelo. Solo una infinita nada tan oscura como mi memoria. Me incorporé con dificultad, no entendía qué diablos había pasado.

-¿Qué... es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunté a la nada.

-Estás en un vórtice. Un vórtice de oscuridad total- respondió una voz grave con un tinte de maldad-. No hay absolutamente nada aquí... donde perteneces- concluyó, regodeándose en sus propias palabras. Aquella voz parecía proceder de todas partes y de ninguna. En cualquier caso, sabía a quién pertenecía, aunque no le viese: era aquel al que el ser de tres caras (Alpha Q, ahora me acordaba de su nombre) me había ordenado matar. Me puse tenso, tratando de ignorar el hecho de lo desesperantes que me resultaban sus palabras. Apreté mi rifle con la mano derecha, listo para alzarlo y disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Jadeé, intentando luchar contra el terror que intentaba apoderarse de mi mente.

-¿Temes a la oscuridad?- preguntó la voz-. Bueno, deberías, Starscream, porque yo estoy en ella- comentó. La voz sonaba algo más a mi izquierda. Me giré pero no había nada-. ¿No recuerdas que tú solías ser uno de mis comandantes de confianza?

Aquello fue demasiado. No, por supuesto que no lo recordaba. Ni eso, ni nada, y el hecho de que supiera (o dijera saber) algo de mí que yo desconocía me provocaba una sensación muy desagradable.

-¡No!- grité, alzando el rifle y disparando contra cualquier cosa. Grité, pero mis disparos no hicieron ni un solo blanco. Y mientras tanto, él seguía hablando:

-Ahora no eres nada. Ni siquiera conoces tu propio nombre. No eres más que un prisionero de la oscuridad. Ve acostumbrándote a tu nuevo hogar porque te quedarás ahí bastante tiempo...

-¡Basta!- grité. La última ráfaga de disparos se perdió en la oscuridad, que amenazaba con engullirme-. Alpha Q, te he fallado. Perdóname...- murmuré. Apenas oía los murmullos de desesperación de mi amo de tres rostros al otro lado de la conexión que mantenía con él. La oscuridad ahogaba cualquier sonido, excepto la voz:

-Así que Alpha Q estaba detrás de todo esto. Debí suponerlo- comentaba-. Bueno, me ocuparé de él pronto, pero por el momento, Starscream...

-¡No me llames así!- le interrumpí apretando los puños.

-Dejaré que la oscuridad te trague- respondió él. Inconscientemente, me encogí sobre mí mismo, intentando luchar contra el terror que sentía.

El silencio reinó unos instantes, acrecentando mi angustia, pero enseguida lo rompió:

-Olvidaste tu nombre y tus memorias. Ya ni siquiera estás seguro de qué eres- dijo. Levanté la cabeza-. Todo lo que te ataba al mundo que conociste se ha ido. Yo soy la única cosa en la que puedes creer... De ahora en adelante, yo daré forma a tu realidad...

Le escuché. En el fondo ansiaba ser comprendido, y él parecía entenderme bien... demasiado bien. De repente el hechizo se rompió y fui consciente de que estaba cayendo en su trampa.

-¡No! ¡Nunca!- bramé. Una imagen de otro transformer, el doble de alto que yo mismo y de colores verdes y blancos, surgió de la nada, extendiendo una mano hacia mí. Tampoco recordaba su nombre, pero eso daba igual-. ¡No te acerques a mí!- grité. Cambié mi rifle por mi espada y la blandí contra él, pero no le acertaba ni un mandoble. Aun así, me daba igual. Lo único que quería era que aquella voz me dejara en paz, y como no sabía donde estaba, la emprendí a sablazos contra todo lo que se moviera (y lo que no, también). Sentía que la locura y la desesperación ganaban terreno frente a mi lucidez, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Eso es... Deshazte de todo, deshazte de lo que queda de la vida que conociste una vez. ¡Llévatelo todo!- exclamó la voz-. No conoces más que el placer de destruir, es lo que sabes hacer mejor. Usa tu rabia y muéstrame un poder de verdad- añadió entre carcajadas. Me daba la impresión de que se reía de mí, y ello me enfadaba aún más.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato la ira dio paso al cansancio. No podía estar soportando aquello todo el día. Paré y jadeé. Mis fuerzas estaban bastante minadas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ya lo había intentado todo, pero nada daba resultado. Empezaba a rendirme a la evidencia: no podía escapar de allí y mi amo, Alpha Q, no estaba en condiciones de ayudarme. El único que podía tenderme una mano para sacarme de aquella desesperante oscuridad eterna era precisamente aquel que me había metido en ella, y tampoco se le veía por la labor. En estos pensamientos estaba, cabizbajo, cuando noté que había algo frente a mí. No, algo no, alguien. Levanté la mirada y me quedé pasmado: era él. Enorme, casi el doble de alto que yo, con los sensores ópticos rojizos brillando de una forma que no presagiaba nada bueno y una enorme espada en el brazo derecho. Intenté reaccionar, moverme, atacar, huir, pero el pánico paralizaba por completo mi cuerpo. Por eso no pude hacer nada cuando alzó la espada y, sin apenas esfuerzo, la hundió justo en el centro de mi pecho, atravesando mi chispa por completo.

Una oleada de dolor como nunca lo había sentido recorrió hasta el último de mis circuitos. La parálisis del miedo desapareció, pero prefería mil veces no poder moverme a aquel agónico dolor que atravesaba mi cuerpo sin pausa. Grité, un alarido que se elevó en la oscuridad y que seguramente nadie más que nosotros dos (y tal vez Alpha Q) llegaría a escuchar.

No lo entendía. Mi forma no era estable, ni siquiera tenía cuerpo del todo. No era mucho más que una especie de fantasma algo tangible, y por eso costaba tanto dañarme. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera podido hacerlo? ¿A quién demonios me habían enviado a matar? El dolor me impedía pensar con claridad. Me llevé una mano al pecho intentando sacar la espada en un esfuerzo inútil, pero la punta ya asomaba por mi espalda y los enormes rayos de energía verde que salían de la herida indicaban que ya era demasiado tarde. La "vida", si es que se le podía llamar así a mi existencia, se me escapaba a pasos agigantados con aquellos relámpagos verdosos.

-Starscream, no eres invencible. Mi espada puede incluso extinguir tu chispa... o hacerte un Decepticon otra vez- anunció él tras otra carcajada. Ahora veía lo que quería de mí, también demasiado tarde. El dolor no cesaba, pero por debajo de la agonía había otra sensación. Algo que no debería estar ahí... Maldije para mis adentros, estaba intentando apoderarse de mi mente-. Tú decides. Y ahora no intentes resistirte. Solo lo harás más difícil... y eso podría ser doloroso- murmuró. La espada se hundió aun más, casi hasta la empuñadura. Si el dolor no hubiera sido tan insoportable habría hecho un comentario sarcástico acerca de eso último-. Tienes una importante decisión que tomar. Únete a mí o te dejaré dormir para siempre en la oscuridad. Yo, Megatron, soy tu único líder ahora- bramó-. ¡Di mi nombre y te perdonaré!

El dolor y la intrusión mental estaban haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Con mi chispa al borde de la extinción y casi toda mi conciencia anulada, no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-¿Cuál es mi nombre, Starscream?- preguntó. En aquel momento supe que él había ganado. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Megatron...- contesté a duras penas y casi sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dilo de nuevo- ordenó a media voz. Parecía que disfrutaba con aquello, aunque no sonreía. Hice acopio de mis últimas fuerzas y respondí:

-¡Me... ga... tron!- repetí, intentando alzar la voz sin conseguirlo del todo. Fue como si alzara una bandera blanca. Me acababa de rendir del todo. Los últimos restos de lucha se desvanecieron, dejándole el camino libre hacia mi mente. La debilidad se apoderó de mi cuerpo y dejé caer la mano que hasta hacía un momento sujetaba la hoja de su espada. Ni siquiera podía tenerme en pie. Lo único que me sostenía era la espada que atravesaba mi pecho. Por eso, cuando Megatron la retiró de allí entre carcajadas, haciendo que el dolor cesara por fin, me desplomé de boca y quedé tendido cuan largo era sobre un suelo que de repente volvía a estar allí. Apenas podía pensar, mucho menos moverme, pero sí que podía sentir. Estaba en la misma sala de paredes y suelo metálicos en la que había intentado atacar a Megatron. Había más gente a mi alrededor. Tal vez fueran los demás Decepticons, observando de brazos cruzados la tortura que sufría a manos de su líder. ¿Acaso había sido todo una ilusión? En cualquier caso, ya lo mismo daba. Mientras mi conciencia iba desvaneciéndose también y mi chispa herida parpadeaba, aun tuve tiempo de escuchar una voz estridente comentando el espectáculo:

-Uf, eso tiene pinta de doler.

-Ahora está completo- murmuró Megatron, ignorándolo-. Está bajo mi control. Lleváoslo a la sala de reparaciones y conectadlo- ordenó en voz más alta-. Id arreglando sus daños, después me ocuparé de borrarle la memoria... para siempre.

Noté como me agarraban por debajo de los brazos y me arrastraban, sacándome de allí. En otras condiciones me habría alarmado, me habría resistido, habría peleado hasta que mi chispa se extinguiera o hasta poder huir de aquel infierno, pero ya no era capaz casi ni de pensar por mí mismo. Y mientras era arrastrado como una marioneta sin vida ni voluntad, el último hilo que mantenía a duras penas mi mente a flote se rompió, haciendo que mi conciencia se desvaneciera como si de una vela al viento se tratase.


End file.
